My Father, My Daughter
by TMNTAli 3
Summary: Splinter always wanted her daughter beside him in this special day, and Karai always wanted to spend this day with her father; but when someone ruins their day, they have to decide what to do. The points of view of Master Splinter and Karai. A long One-Shot for Father's Day. Happy Father's Day!


**Hello! I'm back with a long one-shot for the "Father's Day". Hope you will enjoy it. **

* * *

Splinter woke up sooner than usually; in fact, he didn't sleep in all the night. While his four sons sleep comfortable in their beds, he stayed all the night woke up and looked in his room thinking of what happened a week ago. He had just discovered that HIS DAUGHTER believes in him, and had discovered all the truth the monster who raised her was hiding to her. But, all of that finished just when she gave her freedom and life for saving them from him… _from the Shredder_.

_**Got to hold on easy as I let you go, gonna tell you how much I love,  
though you think you already know, I remember I thought you looked like an angel,  
wrapped in pink so soft and warm, you had me wrapped around your finger,  
since the day you were born.**_

But, that day was worse than the whole week, that day was _Father's Day_. For the last fifteen year, he had begged to have his daughter beside him. But now, she is more far away than many other times. The Shredder had looked her in a cell and it was impossible to her to escape, and Splinter knew that perfectly.

_**You beautiful baby from the outside in, chase your dreams but always know the road  
that'll lead you home again; go on, take on this whole world,  
But to me you know you'll always be, My Little Girl**_

He sighed for the tenth time, looking again at his old family photo. His wife: Tang Shen; he, like a human; and his daughter: Miwa. She, beautiful like the last time he saw her. She was just a baby, but he remembered that short moments perfectly. Her perfectly laugh, her beautiful smile, her awesomely eyes, her little girl.

_**When you were in trouble that crooked little smile, could melt my heart of stone,  
Now look at you, I've turned around, and you've almost grown,  
Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!", in the moonlight at your door,  
As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More!".**_

"My little girl" He thought. The last years he ALWAYS thought her little girl was dead; and when he discovered she was alive, everything changed. He never watched her growing up, he never heard her first words, and he never saw her walking for the first time. He never said her "I love you" and getting back a "Me too daddy".

_**You're beautiful baby from the outside in, chase your dreams but always know the road,  
that'll lead you home again; go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.**_

He sighed again and then sat down in Lotus position thinking to meditate again. Meditate was everything he did, but it didn't change anything. He didn't care about that, and start to meditate again.

_**Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand.  
But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half  
that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man.  
I know he'll say that he's in love.  
But between you and me. He won't be good enough!**_

That was funny. Because the only boy he knew who was in love with her, was his eldest son Leonardo. He continued laughing when he thought in that.

_**You're beautiful baby from the outside in, chase your dreams but always know the road  
that'll lead you home again; go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl!**_

But suddenly, the smile in his face erased thinking again in his ONLY daughter. "Oh my Miwa" – He thought while meditating yet – "You don't know how much I love you, I miss you a lot and I want you to be with me… watashi no musume"

* * *

Karai sighed again crawling in the wall through the floor. She looked to a corner of the cell and saw two small pieces of paper in the floor. She started to walk at them; and when she was near them, she took both in each hand.

_**From the start you were first, he loves you at your worst  
He'll do anything, a father; he shows you what love is  
Saw your dreams before you did; he'll give everything, like your Heavenly Father  
I see God in my father's eyes, I see God**_

In one, she had the photo in half of her mother; and in the other, she had the WHOLE photo of her mother and her… and her real father _Splinter, Hamato Yoshi_.

_**A father's like the Father in the way he loves you  
A father's like the Father when he carries you through  
I am my father's daughter as I'm loving another  
See love from my Father in Heaven, through the eyes of my father on Earth**_

She had stopped to cry since four days ago, crying wouldn't make anything better. But, she was still angry. Now, she saw that "her father" never loved her, he just saw her like a trophy or a memory of his love interest.

_**A strong hand as your guide, feel his strength by your side  
He'll give anything, a father; feels your pain when you do  
Has the words to give you; he is everything, like your Heavenly Father  
I see love in my father's eyes, I see love**_

Her real father had given more love in thirty than the Shredder in fifteen years. And all the words, all her life… everything was a lie.

_**A father's like the Father in the way he loves you  
A father's like the Father when he carries you through  
I am my father's daughter as I'm loving another  
See love from my Father in Heaven, through the eyes of my father on Earth  
I see God in my father's eyes, I see God**_

And that day was… that day was Father's day. The years before, she never spent that day with the Shredder; he always told her he was very busy, so she never had a father to spend that day with.

_**A father's like the Father in the way he loves you  
A father's like the Father when he carries you through  
I am my father's daughter as I'm loving another  
See love from my Father in Heaven, through the eyes of my father on Earth  
Through the eyes of my father on Earth, through the eyes of my father on Earth**_

Suddenly, the door started to open and Shredder got inside for giving her water. She was still angry with him, but he took care of her fifteen years. He still deserved, at least that year, congratulations.

"Ha…" - She tried to say, but she couldn't

"What?" – Shredder asked putting inside the water

"*sigh* nothing" – She answered while he looked unsure at her

He walked out of there and she just looked at the door. She didn't know what to do, but then she thought of meditating. She put in Lotus position and closed her eyes starting to meditate "I'm so sorry, I could have listen to ALL of you, I hate myself… watashinochichi"

* * *

Splinter had been meditating for about thirty minutes and he had been feeling better. But suddenly, he felt another presence, a very familiar presence.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" – A female voice asked

"Miwa?" – He asked seeing at her

"Father, I-I'm so sorry" – She said walking back

"You don't have to apologize" – He said walking at her

"Yes, I have" – She said stopping to walk

"No, you haven't; it wasn't your fault, the Shredder lied to you, you didn't know" – He said standing in front of her - "No matter what you have done, I will always love you"

After many days, she let the tears to run out of her eyes. He walked slowly to her and hugged her; she, instead of rejecting it, she pulled him closer to her. There they stayed, father and daughter, in a big embrace which lasted for about five minutes which seemed hours, the better in life. He uploaded her with his arms like a little girl of five years-old while she continued to cry.

"I love you too daddy" – She said to him when she calmed herself

He started to cry with her too and he put her down again.

"Now, stop crying; because we will safe you soon" – He said to her cleaning some of her tears

"No" – She said taking his hand

"W-what do you mean?" – He asked confuse

"Today's Father's Day, and I know the guys have prepared something incredible for you" – She answered smiling at him – "I can wait more time with Shredder, we will not hurt me"

"No, we need to safe you, sooner as we can" – He said kneeling at her height

"I know, but not today… go and spend time with the guys in this incredible day, can you promise me?" – She asked giving him those beautiful eyes she had

"I promise you... watashi no musume" – He answered smiling at her

"Thanks... watashinochichi" – She answered returning the smile to him

He looked at her and then hugged her back, while she hugged him back.

"Now, go and have a wonderful Father's Day" – She said when they stopped to hug

"Thanks honey, you will be free" – He said when she started to walk away

"Happy Father's Day!" – She yelled before vanished

*tock tock*

Some knocks on the door woke up him from the meditating. He stood up from the floor and walked at the door. He opened it and saw his eldest son in front of the door.

"Oh, good morning Master Splinter" – He said to him – "You woke up sooner"

"Good morning my son" – He said getting out of the room

"We want to show you something" – He said while Splinter closed the door of his room

"What is Leonardo?" – He asked seeing him to walk through the exit

"Follow me" – He said indicating him to

Splinter started to follow his eldest son who got inside the kitchen. He followed him and got inside the kitchen too, only for seeing his four sons around the table with a big cake on it with the words "Happy Father's Day Dad".

"My sons… I-I don't know what to say" – He said entering in the kitchen

"You don't have to say anything Sensei" – Donnie answered

"Let's have a wonderful Father's Day Sensei" – Mikey yelled

"This will be an awesome Father's Day" – Leo said

"Oh my sons, you don't have any idea" – He thought for himself while they started to eat the cake

* * *

**Did you like it? My own idea for the Father's Day. Hope you will spend a great day with your fathers, congratulate them from my own :) I love you daddy! Splinter's song was "My Little Girl" - Tim McGraw, and Karai's one was "Through The Eyes Of My Father" - Brianna Haynes, don't ask. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake.**


End file.
